Vodka & Saké: A Strange Combination
by That Geek With The Clip-Ons
Summary: Rock leaves a drunken message on Balalaika's answering machine, the contents of which are very sexual in nature. When he's requested to see her, he thinks he's in trouble with the Russian mob boss. He's not completely wrong... Rated M for language, sexual content, and most likely violence. Of course other characters will be featured, but I'm just gonna tag the main couple.
1. Leave a Message at the Sound of the Beep

**Chapter 1: Leave a Message at the Sound of the Beep**

Rock groaned loudly as he woke up to the morning sun hit his face with full force. Apparently during one of his late-night benders, he had accidentally knocked the blinds down. Suddenly, his phone began to ring, causing him to a jump a little. With his eyes still adjusting, he struggled to pick up the phone. "H-hello? Rock, from Lagoon Company." On the other end was the voice of Boris, second in command to the leader of Hotel Moscow, Sofiya Pavlovna aka Balalaika. "Dobroe utro, Mr. Okajima. Kapitan wishes to see you…someone from Hotel Moscow will be by to pick you up from your place of work in about an hour or so. Do svidanija, comrade." The way Boris said that last part, sounded almost…threatening. _"What could Miss Balalaika want at this hour?"_ Rock shrugged and got himself ready for the day.

* * *

Upon arriving at the office of the Lagoon Company he was surprised to see Revy already there, sitting on the couch, reading some gun magazine. Dutch was watching tv and drinking some coffee, while Benny was typing away at his computer. "Morning, everyone," Rock greeted his coworkers.

"Mornin', Rock," greeted Dutch, eyes planted on the tv.

"Morning, Rock," Benny said enthusiastically, but not looking up from his computer.

"Mornin', Rocky Baby," said Revy, taking her eyes off her magazine to give Rock a devilish grin. He had no idea what she was smiling about.

"You're not usually up before me, Revy," said Rock.

"Oh, I just in an unusual morning mood," chuckled Revy.

"Ok," Rock simply answered, then focused his attention towards Dutch. "Any jobs you need me for this morning?"

"Not that I can think of," thought Dutch. "Why do you ask?" Revy snickered a bit more, Rock was still unsure of what her deal was today.

"I got a call from Hotel Moscow," answered Rock. "Guess Miss Balalaika needs to see me about something." Revy immediately burst out laughing. "What the hell is so funny, Revy?"

"You really don't remember!?" she cackled.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" she laughed even louder.

"Do you two have any idea what she's going on about?" Rock asked his other two coworkers, both shook their heads.

"Ok…ok," she finally calmed down. "Last night we went out drinking…"

"Yeah, no shit, Revy," sighed Rock.

"Ain't finished tellin' the fuckin' story, dumbass," she barked. "We got back to the office late last night, downed a few more. Then, I dared you to call Hotel Moscow and leave ol' Fry Face the dirtiest, lewdest, most fucked up message possible!" Dutch spat out some of his coffee, Benny's typing suddenly just stopped, and Rock's pupils shrunk to the size of pins. "But, she wasn't there." Rock let out a sigh of relief, not realizing Revy was pausing for dramatic/comedic effect. "So, I told you to leave a message when it went to her answering machine…and you did!"

"Why the fuck would you let me do that, Revy!?" exclaimed Rock.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?" she asked, clearly not understanding his question. Or not caring, most likely the latter.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rock. "Do you think that's what the call was about!?"

"Most likely," chuckled Revy. "Bet she's super fuckin' pissed at you!"

"You're not helping, Revy!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not tryin' to," she replied, again nonchalantly, cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"Someone from Hotel Moscow is coming by any minute to get me!" exclaimed Rock.

"Relax, Rock," Dutch said, getting up and patting his employee on the shoulder. "I'm sure it's not about that. Balalaika gets a lot of messages, chances are yours is buried amongst hundreds, if not thousands of messages. Hell, she's probably so busy with paperwork, she hasn't even had time to listen to them."

"You're just softening the blow, Dutchy," scoffed Revy.

"Shut the fuck up, Revy," Dutch said calmly. "Look, she isn't without a sense of humor. It'll be obvious you were drunk, and even more obvious that Revy put you up to it."

"Hey!" screamed Revy. "Don't throw me under the fuckin' bus with this dipshit!"

"Point is," continued Dutch. "Don't panic. Just stay calm, don't let her see you're afraid." Revy laughed at that remark. From outside they could hear a car horn.

"There's your hearse, Rocky Baby," chuckled Revy. Rock let out a huge gulp and made his way outside. Revy took her attention towards Dutch and Benny. "Don't know what's up your asses, this is the fuckin' funniest thing to happen in a good while."

* * *

The drive over to Hotel Moscow was a quiet one. Rock didn't bother trying to make conversation with the random driver. As the car stopped in front of the building, Rock felt an impending doom upon him. He let out a huge sigh as the driver walked him into the building. He was greeted by Boris, stoic as usual. "Privetstvija, Rock."

"Hello, Boris," he answered timidly, following him to the elevator. Like the car ride, the elevator ride was no different. Boris merely glanced over at the former salaryman every few moments, as if he knew what was going to happen to him. The doors dinged open as they were now on the top floor of Hotel Moscow. Rock and Boris walked to the office doors of Balalaika's office, Boris opened the door and motioned Rock to go inside. As Rock went in, Boris stayed outside, closing the door, Rock could swear he heard the door lock…

* * *

AN: New fanfic! WOOT! Don't worry, my other fic(s) will still be updated. Inspiration struck me for another fic.

Dobroe utro = Good morning

Do svidanija = Goodbye

Privetstvija = Greetings


	2. Things Take a Crazy Turn

**Chapter 2: Things Take a Crazy Turn**

Rock stood at the door for he's not even sure how long. All he could hear, was the clock ticking in the room. Balalaika was sitting at her desk as usual, looking at some paperwork. Rock wasn't sure if he was supposed simply walk over or wait for her to tell him to.

"M-Miss Balalaika," he struggled to say.

"Ah, Rock," she said, taking her attention away from the documents. "So good to see you. Please, take a seat."

Rock felt a bit relieved, her tone seemed to indicate she didn't know about the message. He sat down in a chair in front the Russian mob boss's desk. Balalaika was an enigma to Rock, then again, she was probably that way to everyone else. She was calculating, ruthless, strong willed, and despite her prominent burn scars, still incredibly beautiful. Rock didn't think this was exactly the best time to be thinking these things, but with the dead silence it was hard to focus on anything else. Balalaika took a long drag from her cigar, not having looked up at Rock since he sat down. Rock couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me," he began timidly. "I don't mean to be too pushy here. But, I was wondering what exactly you need me here for?"

Balalaika finally looked up, her expression giving no real expression. "Well, Rock, today some…interesting information came to my attention. And I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Oh, um, sure thing," he replied, then giving an internal sigh of relief. _"God, Revy must've been fucking with me the entire time! I can't believe I believed her! She is unbelievable!"_

"Please have a listen," she then said, smiling coyly.

Rock's eyes went wide in shock as she placed her answering machine on her desk. _"Oh shit!"_ He fumbled to say something. "I-I can ex-explain…"

"I think we should just have a listen," she interrupted, her smile getting bigger. "Don't you?"

She pressed play, the voices of both Rock and Revy could be heard, both clearly drunk.

REVY: Come on! don't be a fuckin' little bitch!

ROCK: Alright! Alright! Stop fucking yelling at me!

ROCK: Um…M-M-Miss Balalaika….

REVY: For fuck's sakes, Rocky Baby!

ROCK: Shut the fuck up, Revy!

REVY: Then stop being a fuckin' pussy!

ROCK: Fine! Balalaika, I think you're one of the sexiest women on the fucking planet! When I think of your long legs, the curves of your body, that plump ass, those amazing tits! It drives me fucking insane! I want to treat you like the goddess that you are! Kiss you deeply!

REVY: (laughter) Come on! You can do better than that!

As the message played, Balalaika just continued to smile, never taking her eyes off Rock. He turned redder and redder and sank lower into his chair in embarrassment.

ROCK: Shut up! I want to fuck you so hard! I want to lick every single inch of your amazing body! Stick my mouth on your pussy! I want you to suck my cock! I want to fuck your big fucking tits with my hard cock! Stick my cock in your mouth and let you suck me dry!

REVY: Putting a lot of emphasis on cocks!

ROCK: Shut up! I want to bury my face in your plump ass! Pull your amazing, long hair while I take you from behind and fuck you so hard! Suck on your amazing tits! Suck your nipples, bite them!

After that the line went dead. Rock and Balalaika sat there, looking at each other. Rock was sweating bullets at this point, Balalaika was smiling devilishly.

"My, my," she began, giving a little chuckle. "Wasn't that a most interesting message I received from you?"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Balalaika!" he exclaimed. "I was drunk out of my mind! And Revy is an even worse influence on me!"

"So, you didn't mean those things you said?" she asked in a calm manner.

"Of course not," he exclaimed.

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" she then asked, with a bit more sultriness in her voice.

"No…I mean…wait, what!?" he asked in total confusion.

As Balalaika got out of her chair, Rock finally noticed that she wasn't in her usual burgundy suit, but a robe. Although the silky robe she had on was still burgundy in color, he must've been too nervous to really notice. He was pretty certain all she had on underneath were a bra and panties. _"What the fuck is going on!?"_

"You don't," she paused briefly, untying the robe and opening it slightly. "Think I'm sexy?" She then dropped the robe too the floor, now wearing only pink underwear and a bra that left very little to the imagination! Again, despite the prominent scars, Rock couldn't deny her beauty! _"She has to be fucking with me!"_

"You don't think I have amazing tits and a plump ass?" she asked, getting closer and closer to Rock.

"Ok, I get it," he said, flustering big time. "The message was embarrassing and now you're playing a big joke on me!"

She was finally a few mere inches away from his face, her eyes looked like they were ready for a kill. "Kiss me, Rock."

"E-e-excuse me?" he asked in utter shock.

She then stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the front of his lips. He couldn't deny it was turning him on. "I said, kiss me."

Without really thinking, Rock put his hands on the sides of Balalaika's face, leaned in, and did as he was told. It started off as simple mouth kissing, but when she started making some moaning noises, he then stuck his tongue in her mouth. Both of them began working up some sweat. Finally, she pulled away to interrupt their make out session briefly. "Follow me." She took him by the hand and lead him to a nearby door, one he never really considered what was behind it.

* * *

It appeared to be her bedroom. Rock never really thought of where Balalaika slept, but considering this was once a hotel, it made sense she had some kind of room. Made even more sense it would somehow be attached to her office. It wasn't overly luxurious, dresser drawers for clothes of course, a closet, and there was a king sized bed. As Rock looked around, Balalaika brought his attention back to her. She grabbed the front of her bra, where the hook was located, and snapped it open. Rock was thinking the wiring had to be made of steel! As the bra fell off her, he was in awe at how firm her breasts still were! Given her service in the Soviet War in Afghanistan, she had to be somewhere in her mid 30s to early 40s! Not to mention the combat and torture she sustained. Her scars ran down mostly her right side, her face, collar bone, breasts, and one of her legs. Both nipples were still in tact it appeared. She was still in incredible shape, Rock doubted any man could resist her!

"You know," she began, arms akimbo at he sides, snapping Rock out of his little trance. "This tends to work better if we're both naked."

"This is…this is really happening?" he fumbled to say.

"You are a sharp one," she chuckled.

Rock began rapidly removing his close as fast as he could. He kicked his shoes off fairly easily, hopped on one foot each to get his socks off, dropped his pants and got his dress shirt off. He was having trouble getting the tie untied and off his head though. Balalaika laughed at his struggle and went over to help him out. They looked at each other intensely, then Rock started kissing her again, moving her closer to the bed. She was surprised by his initiative, but wasn't going to complain.

She plopped down as Rock continued to kiss her. He then started kissing down her neck, inching closer to her breasts. Once his face was in point blank view, he was again briefly in awe. He began massaging her massive mammaries, stroking and pinching the nipples, exciting her, much to his delight. Then took a nipple into his mouth and began sucking, licking, and biting. He then surprised her by sliding one hand down her panties, rubbing the folds before sticking one finger in. She let out of cry of pure ecstasy! "You are full of surprises, Rock!"

He smiled at her fiendishly, lowering himself closer down south, licking her abdomen along the way. He slipped her panties off, rubbed his face along her inner thighs then came to her pulsating pussy! She kept her pubic area well trimmed, these hairs being darker than the hair on her head. Not too unusual he thought as he began to lick her folds. She smelled amazing, and tasted even better! As his tongue explored more of the inside, she let out some more moans of pleasure, her long nails digging slightly into his scalp. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. She didn't often have time for the pleasures of the flesh.

Sweet nectar began to flow from her and Rock lapped up as much as he could. She cried out some words in Russian that Rock had no doubt were dirty! When he was done, he came back to kiss her, letting her taste what he just tasted. Balalaika had no idea this timid little salaryman could be so aggressive! Not that she was complaining, she'd had lovers in the past who did practically nothing, usually only worried about their own pleasures! She figured it must've been Rock's need to please, or he was scared of disappointing her…or both! Either way, she knew it was time to return the favor.

She turned Rock around to have him lying on the bed instead of her. She climbed on top of him, gave him an evil looking smile, climbed up onto the bed with him, and began kissing him again. She then started licking his neck and chest. She was impressed with his physique, not overly muscular, but it was clear he'd put on some muscle since arriving in Roanapur two years ago. She licked her lips at the site of his bulge in his underwear. She then yanked them off with rapid speed and precision to behold what he had.

"Bozhe moj!" she exclaimed with shock, making Rock blush. It wasn't the longest she'd ever seen, but it was still a nice length, it was possibly the thickest she'd ever seen! She admitted to herself that she was quite flattered he was this hard for her already. She hoped he didn't give out too soon! She crouched down, her plump ass sticking in the air as she began slowly licking her way up from his balls to the very tip, he was moaning with pleasure the whole time. She continued this a couple more times before finally sticking the tip of his manhood in her mouth, slowly sucking it all in. Rock's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled into fists. As she sucked she also stroked, starting off with both hands before then slipping one between her legs to rub her clit some more.

Every so often, she'd release him from her mouth to catch her breath, but would continue to stroke him. "You like how that feels?" Rock couldn't speak at this point, he was way too excited, but he was able to nod and let out grunts that were very clear that he did indeed like how it felt. "You've never had a woman suck your cock before, have you? You don't have to answer, I already know! Having these lips, this tongue, sliding all around your big, throbbing cock must be fucking amazing! The thought of you making my mature cunt gush, I'm surprised you've held on this long!" She then took her mouth even deeper, making it all the way to the base, tongue sticking out and making noises that amazed Rock!

She then took her mouth off his cock and let go of it from her hands, it was still able to stand tall! She then pushed her large breasts together and began to rub against his cock, finally sticking it between her twin peeks! "Nice, isn't it? To have these massive fucking tits wrapped around your thick, hard cock!" Rock loved the way she said cock, just the right amount of emphasis on the final k sound. After who even knows how long, she released his cock from between her massive tits. She then began to climb on top of him, preparing to guide his huge, throbbing cock deep into her gushing wet pussy.

"W-w-wait!" he struggled to exclaim. "Shouldn't we…use p-p-protection?"

"Relax," she chuckled, lowering herself onto his member, he was now fully inside her. "That's been closed down for quite some time! I doubt you have anything to transfer!" He wasn't going to argue, besides she was right. Balalaika was the first woman Rock had been with since living in Roanapur, and the first woman he'd been with in nearly four years. She began pushing forward, lifting herself up and down on his cock, they were both moaning with joy. Rock grabbed ahold of her hips and began thrusting fast, she hadn't expected that! He rubbed his hand from her belly to then rubbing on her breasts. He sat up more, leaned in to kiss her, which she reciprocated. When their mouths pulled away he began sucking on her nipples again, nibbling ever so slightly. They both ground more into each other, panting and sweating like mad!

She shoved him on his back and began lifting herself with one leg, going up and down slowly. She then leaned back, arching with her breasts sticking straight up. She let out a cry of pleasure he'd yet to hear from her! He then got up, getting her onto her back, and began teasing by rubbing the folds of her clit with his cock. In her mind she was ashamed to admit that this was turning her way the fuck on! He then reentered her, keeping himself upright as he thrust deeply. He then lifted her a little, and turned her back to him with her still inside. "You're a fucking animal!" she unintentionally scream out loud. He pulled out for a moment to start licking her again while her ass was in the air. _"Looks like he's attempting to do all the things he described in that message! I certainly won't try to stop him!"_ As he licked, he grabbed and spanked her cheeks, even bit them a little! He was finally ready to mount her. "Fuck me again, already!" She didn't have to say it again, as he thrust back into her. "FUCK!" The rest of her words were once again in Russian, but you didn't have to be a linguist to tell they were filthy things she was screaming.

He spanked her a few more times till her cheeks were bright red. He began pulling on her hair, it was so thick, yet soft. He then leaned her up to grab one of her breasts from behind, while also kissing her neck. He fell backwards, but he was still inside her. She decided to take over for a bit, grinding into him more with her back facing him. He again grabbed onto her cheeks, then started rubbing parts of her clit with his thumb.

"I want too look in your eyes as I come!" he exclaimed. She saw no reason to deny this request, he'd gone above and beyond her expectations. He flipped her over on her back, still maintaining to stay inside her while doing so, he lowered his body closer to her and began thrusting rapidly. They kept their eyes on each other the entire time, as Rock finally released all he had into her, they both let out loud cries of pleasure. He collapsed on top of her for a moment, then managed to roll to his side a little, his hand resting on her stomach. They both lied there for who knows how long, panting and sweating like crazy.

"That was…that was fucking incredible!" Rock finally managed to say.

"Pure fucking ecstasy!" Balalaika replied. She wouldn't normally give a lover the satisfaction of knowing he'd succeeded in pleasing her. But she'd also never had a lover who made her come so many times at once!

* * *

AN: New chapter! Aw yeah! And unlike the other, I got to the sexy stuff way sooner! Hope it was hot enough for ya! This is also the first chapter I wrote the majorit of on my phone plus submitted it via phone! Stay tuned for more!

Bozhe moj! = My god!


	3. Why Me?

**Chapter 3: Why Me?**

Balalaika sat up against her headboard, grabbed a cigar from her nightstand and lit up. Rock still laid splayed out towards the foot, still not fully believing what just happened.

"Are you alright, Rock?" Balalaika asked, though more rhetorical than anything.

"I'm more than ok," Rock began to reply, wide eyed and grinning. "I'm fucking ecstatic! That was the most incredible sex I ever had!"

"Well, I'm certainly flattered you enjoyed yourself," she chuckled.

"You had a good time too?" he then asked. "Right, Miss Balalaika?"

"Rock, after doing what we just did, I think we can skip the formalities," she said dryly.

"Right, good point," he said, blushing brightly. The Russian mob boss found it cute that he was still nervous.

"And, yes, I enjoyed myself," answering his question. "You should be quite proud of yourself." She was a bit surprised with how much flattery she was throwing his way. But, again, this was easily the best sex she'd had in years. It was hard for her not to compliment him.

"Can…can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"I see no reason why not," she replied.

"Why me?" he asked nervously.

She arched an eyebrow at this question, taking a long drag of her cigar. "I don't think I understand your question."

"I mean, you're you!" he exclaimed, sitting himself up. "Balalaika! Leader of Hotel Moscow! Soldier! War veteran! And…well…I'm a former salaryman, working for a delivery company! You could have any man you wanted!" This remark gave Balalaika a chuckle. "I don't really see how that's funny?"

"What do you see, when you look at me?" she asked matter of fact.

"I see a woman," Rock answered, plain and simple. "An amazingly beautiful woman. Powerful and strong."

"You really are a strange one, Rock," she smiled at him. Rock wasn't sure how to feel about that remark. "But, I do mean that in a good way." She took another drag of her cigar, letting the smoke fill her lungs before blowing it back out. "You may see all the things you just stated. But, most people, most men, they only see the powerful part. Probably the strong part as well, but they wouldn't admit to that, fragile egos after all. But, it is very rare that men see me as beautiful…"

"Really?" Rock asked with what seemed to be legitimate sincerity. Once he said that, it then occurred to him. "Oh, right, your scars…" Balalaika again had a slight chuckle, there didn't seem to be any other appropriate response.

"I'm not ashamed of these scars, you know," she said. "Oh sure, when I first saw them, there was sadness and regret. I may be a soldier, but I am still a woman. I am aware of how I looked before my torture. It was quite common for me to have suitors. After the war though, even if my government hadn't betrayed me and my men, few men saw me as beautiful. They saw me as some disfigured creature." Rock gave her a look of sympathy. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was very flattered. She knew it wasn't pity.

"My men don't see me as a woman, at least not openly to me. I'm their savior, the one who gave them new life. I'm fine with that personally, it's not good to fraternize with your soldiers. I'm guessing this was your first time having sex since arriving in Roanapur?" Rock blushed brightly at this remark, it was all she needed to know the answer. "Believe it or not, you were my first since arriving here too." Rock's eyes widened with shock, again she chuckled. "You are simply adorable!" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she couldn't believe how shy he was after what they just did to each other. "I'm sure you're thinking Chang and I have had some fun between the sheets? While there's certainly an attraction, not to mention unsubtle flirtation, we are still at the end of the day deadly rivals. We're not at war currently, but we're hardly in a cease fire either. I'm sure you can guess the two of us sleeping together would be a very bad idea." Rock simply nodded in agreement.

"When I heard that message from you," she continued. "I was definitely in shock. Gave me a good chuckle the first time I listened."

"First time?" he asked.

"It wasn't something I was going to listen to only once," she chuckled. "Don't worry, nobody else had heard it, I very much want that to be between the two of us. Well, Two Hands knows, but she wouldn't dare speak of it." Rock thought for a moment how Revy did mention it to Dutch and Benny, but she couldn't remember the exact details. Besides, neither of them would dare tell anyone else, and even Revy had the sense to keep it between just the Lagoon Company. "Second time around, it was less funny and more flattering. Then, the third time, it turned me on." She smiled brightly at Rock, finishing off her cigar and snuffing it out. "Yes, it was obvious you were drunk. Very drunk. But, the thing about alcohol, it loosens a lot of the inhibitions. I've interrogated enough people to know when someone is spewing bullshit. You're already often too honest for your own good, as past encounters have proven. You never brought up my scars in that message. You only talked about who I was to you as a person, objectified some maybe, but that's to be expected when you're describing what things you'd like to do to me; and ended up doing to me." She winked upon saying that last part, Rock rubbed the back of his head and grinned like an idiot.

"So, did you know I'd go for it?" he asked, nervously of course.

"Honestly, I had no idea," she answered. "Sure, men can be simple, but you've shown a strong constitution more than once. Licking your lips was more or less my final gambit. If you hadn't kissed me back, I would've most likely chickened out and then told you that I was fucking with you and it was all a cruel joke. As bitchy as that may have been, you would've believed it and never spoken of it. So, worst case scenario, we'd both end up having to rub one out in our respective rooms. Thankfully, you got the hint."

"Yeah," he sighed and laughed. "By that point, I was definitely over the edge in excitement. Honestly, I thought you were going to kill me after I started kissing you."

"Safe bet," she smiled coyly. "Guessing you're glad you went through with it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" he exclaimed. "Certainly was an experience I'll never forget."

"You talk as if this was a one-time thing," she laughed.

"Well, it certainly was something," he went on. "And…wait, what!?"

"You really thought I only wanted to do this once?" she then burst out laughing, her breasts bouncing in the process.

"W-w-w-what!? Seriously!" he fumbled to say.

"I mean, if it had been mediocre," she began. "I wouldn't consider making this a regular thing. But, someone of your…skills, shouldn't have to take care of things for himself." She made a devilish grin at that crude joke.

"Holy shit," he said quietly, but still loud enough for her to hear, and get another good chuckle. "What the hell do I tell Dutch and the others I was doing here for so long today?"

"Tell them you were working the books for me," she said bluntly. "That's certainly not something out of the ordinary for you to be doing for me."

"Oh, right, didn't think of that," he felt embarrassed.

"I'm sure your mind is elsewhere right now," she smiled. "We better get ourselves cleaned up." Balalaika grabbed Rock by the hand and led him to her bathroom, a bit more luxurious than her bedroom. There was a large, sunken in bathtub and a separate shower big enough for a few people, even had a stone bench.

"So, would it be stupid of me to ask if we're both going in together?" he asked, blushing brightly.

"You really are something else," she chuckled, leading him into her shower. The hot water felt amazing running down both of them. Balalaika wasted no time grabbing some soap and lathering the both of them up. Rock still couldn't believe this was happening, it felt more like some scenario from late night cable porn! "You certainly recover quickly." She smiled, looking down at his engorged member. She gave him a hungry look, the look in her eyes excited him to no end. She lowered herself to the shower floor, once again stroking and sucking on his hard cock. The excitement of it, plus the steam from the shower, caused Rock to plop down on the stone bench. If not for the immense pleasure going on at that moment, he probably would've noticed how hard the bench was. As Balalaika sucked him off, she smiled seductively at him, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. Her eyes! He was always amazed by those blue eyes! He lifted her up to his face and gave her a deep, long kiss. She gave out moans of pleasure as he also rubbed her clit, slipping a finger in and out. Finally, he had her sit on him, entering her once more. Both cried out in sheer pleasure.

"Slippery when wet, eh?" Rock chuckled, Balalaika joined in the laugh despite the lameness of his joke. They finally got themselves properly cleaned without any more interruptions of crazy good sex. Once dried off, Balalaika put on a robe, while Rock fumbled about to find his clothes, having strewn them about the room. The Russian mob boss chuckled at the site of him crawling around to find everything. Once Rock found everything, he got himself dressed as quick as possible. Balalaika walked over to him, adjusting his tie for him, then pulling him in by his tie for another kiss. He had a dopey smile on his face when she pulled away.

"I'll be sure to get ahold of you again soon," she smiled. "In more ways than one." Rock giggled like a doofus at this remark, finally making his way to the doors of her office. Before he opened the door, he leaned in and gave her another kiss, tongue included.

"I couldn't resist," he admitted.

"I'm not complaining," she replied. "Till next time, lover."

* * *

Rock was now in the hallway outside Balalaika's office, he saw Boris standing there. _"Has he been here this entire time? Oh my god, did he hear all that!? Guess it doesn't really matter, not like he's gonna talk about it with the guys!"_ Rock let out a heavy sigh and approached Boris. "Um, hey Boris. I'm done with my meeting with Bala, er, Miss Balalaika."

The large Russian merely looked at him for a moment, showing know particular emotion as usual. "Da, I take it things went well?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, um…yeah!" Rock's voice cracked at the end. "She just…needed me to look over some expense reports. Make sure, e-everything was on the up and up. You know how it sometimes goes? People thinking they can pull one over on your Kapitan?" He chuckled nervously.

"Indeed," Boris simply replied. "Someone will drive you back to Lagoon Office. Have a good day, Mr. Okajima."

"Have a good day, Boris," Rock replied. He made his way to the elevator, nobody joining him. While alone in the elevator, he let out a victory shout. "I've never felt so fucking alive!" He was grinning wide when the doors opened, the driver who brought him earlier, standing in front of him. Rock turned bright red, then laughed nervously. The two made their way to the car, like before there was no talking during the drive. He took out a cigarette, looking at the driver for approval, he gave a slight nod to indicate it was ok to smoke in the car. _"I can't believe that fucking happened! Nobody is going to believe me! Not that I can really tell anyone! I mean, I assume, she never said, but I mean come on! You don't just go around telling people you fucked a Russian mob boss silly! God, she was fucking incredible! I didn't know I had it in me!"_ Rock's cigarette merely dangled from his mouth as he kept thinking about what just happened. _"And she wants to do it again! Holy shit! I better keep myself in shape!"_ He almost didn't notice the cigarette dropping into his lap. "AH FUCK!" He patted rapidly at his crotch, making sure his pants didn't catch fire. The drive kept his composure, guess this wasn't an unusual occurrence. They finally made it to the Lagoon Company office, Rock got out. "Um…thanks…" The driver said, nothing, merely saluting and driving off. Rock stared at the front door of the office for a moment, let out a sigh, and walked in.

* * *

Revy, Dutch, and Benny were still there, their attention immediately on Rock when he walked in. "Oh, uh, hey guys."

"So, what the fuck happened?" Revy immediately asked.

"She obviously didn't kill him," Dutch chuckled.

"Did she hear the message?" Benny asked.

"Y-yeah, she heard it," Rock figured he would be honest about that part at least. "But, she could tell I was drunk, plus Revy's voice was clear as day along with mine."

"Shit," she exclaimed.

"Relax, Revy," Rock replied, rolling his eyes. "She actually got a decent chuckle out of it.

"Then why the hell have you been gone so long?" Revy asked suspiciously.

"Well," he began. "Since I was already there, she figured she'd have me take a look at some recent expense reports to make sure there weren't any indiscretions." He was impressed at how easy he was able to lie to his coworkers. It's not like it was a lie that would cause any real damage. They all seemed to accept his answer. Once he grabbed a beer from the fridge, he plopped down on the couch next to Revy. She seemed to be eyeing him. "What now, Revy?"

"Did you shower recently?" she asked bluntly.

"What, like this morning?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeah, Revy, unlike you, I like showering every day because of the sweltering heat."

"Not this morning, asshole," she grunted. "You don't smell like your usual self. Doesn't smell like your typical shampoo."

"Good god, Revy," exclaimed Rock. "How sad is your life, that you're focusing on what kind of shampoo I use?" Dutch and Benny laughed at his sassy remark.

"Eh, go fuck yourself, Rocky Baby," Revy scoffed, flipping him off in the process.

"Whatever, Revy," Rock casually replied, taking a swig of his beer. He then smirked a little. _"That's no longer something I have to do by myself!"_

* * *

Back at Hotel Moscow, Balalaika was looking at the security cameras in the elevators, laughing hysterically at Rock's goofy grin and victory shout. There was audio, so she could also hear everything he said. "This is going to be the start of something very interesting." She then gave what appeared to be a smile of genuine delight.

* * *

AN: New chapter! And more sexy times! WOOT! WOOT! Hope you enjoyed it. Are Rock and Balalaika gonna have something more than a sexual relationship? Will Revy and anyone else find out about this fling? Tune in next time to find out! Not necessarily the very next chapter, but still!


	4. Sneaking Around

**Chapter 4: Sneaking Around**

A few days later, Rock went back to Hotel Moscow, telling his coworkers there were more expense reports Balalaika wanted him to look at. This was, of course, a giant lie, as he was going there to have more incredible sex with the most dangerous woman on Roanapur. Although, he would still sometimes look at the reports, usually when needing some recovery time between sexual encounters. As he made his way into the building, Balalaika was waiting for him in the lobby this time.

"Rock," she greeted. "So good to see you again."

"H-hello, Miss Balalaika," he fumbled to say. While excited to be doing this, he still couldn't help but feel nervous.

"It seemed only polite that I greet you down here myself," she said, not that she had to justify why she was greeting a guest in her facility. "There appear to be some indiscretions with some of the financial reports again. I suspect, the Italians are trying to pull one over one us, again." Rock was amazed at how easily she could lie. Well, not that amazed, she was part of an elite military squad. Besides, the Italian branch on the island were known to try and steal money from whoever they wished. "I'll take you to my office now." The two got into the elevator, alone. Not long after the doors closed, Rock immediately went in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, and panting heavily. He then began kissing her neck and slid one hand down her skirt. "My oh my! You are eager, aren't you!?" Again, she was quite surprised by the initiative Rock was taken. But, again, she wasn't going to complain. She figured he must've been overly excited by their new arrangement.

As they continued to make out, Rock cupped one of Balalaika's breasts, with her jacket still on of course. _"Good lord! He's like a horny schoolboy!"_ Rock was the youngest man she'd been involved with, her other lovers being either around her age or a bit older. She'd heard younger men were more eager to please, plus they had more energy, seemed there was definitely truth to this. Once she noticed they were getting close to the top floor, she managed to get him to compose himself. "You won't have to wait long. It wouldn't look very becoming of me to be making out with someone in front of my men." She gave him a devilish smile, turning him bright red. They both quickly adjusted their clothes and let out some deep breaths to calm down some before the doors finally dinged open. Boris was waiting there for them, giving her a salute.

"Greetings, Kapitan!" he then looked over at her "guest." "Mr. Okajima." Rock figured Boris was in the know of what was going on. Hell, it was probably no secret from anyone in Hotel Moscow! He only really had to worry about them if Balalaika gave them orders to dispose of him. Still, Rock noticed a look from Boris that said, _"Be sure to keep her pleased or else!"_

"Hello, Boris," Rock said nervously, bowing in the process. You could take the man out of Japan, but you couldn't take Japan out of the man. Balalaika enjoyed seeing him fumble.

"Mr. Okajima is going to help me look at some reports," she began. "I wish to not be disturbed, unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Da, Kapitan!" Boris exclaimed, giving another salute.

"Very, good," she replied. "To my office, Mr. Okajima." Rock gulped a little and followed her in, leaving Boris out there to stand guard. _"He is possibly the most foolish man in world. But, he may also be luckiest."_ The large Russian let out a little sigh then lit up a cigar.

* * *

Balalaika locked the door behind them as they entered her office. "Now then," she began. "There are actually some reports I need to look over. But, it's not something that needs any real hurry, so we have a bit of time." Rock stood there in front of her, still blushing and nervous. She chuckled at how cute he looked right now. Hard to believe a young man who was so good in bed could still be this nervous around her. Then again, she was a mob boss. "Something bothering you, Rocky?"

"Well," he gulped. "I was just wondering…if…while we're making out, I could unbutton your clothes?" He grinned big after asking this question.

Balalaika couldn't believe this question, more so that he felt the need to ask. "You've never had a casual relationship before, have you?" He shook his head, not that she needed a real answer. "This isn't a business meeting, Rock. You don't have to ask for permission to do things to me…well, ok, there may be SOME things we need to have a talk about before trying it out. But, as far as foreplay and removing clothes go, that's not something you have to ask about. When it's just you and me, I have no issues with you getting frisky. In fact, I encourage it greatly." She then smiled at him in a surprisingly warm manner.

Rock let out a sigh of relief. "Ok then," he said, then smiled happily. He walked over to his boss/lover and began kissing her. It started off soft, then slowly got a bit heavier as the two included tongue. Rock put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck like back in the elevator. But, this time around, he then slid his hands over her ass; she most definitely did not disapprove. Pulling away for a moment, she let her jacket fall, while Rock managed to remove his tie with greater ease this time. He stared in awe at her white blouse, even though he'd seen her in all her glory he was still in disbelief that this was happening. As he let undid each button he began kissing the open spots, the noises she made showed clear approval. When he made his way to her naval, he stick his tongue out and caressed it some, he loved the way her skin felt. She helped loosen her shirt out from her skirt and then slid it off. Today she was wearing a lacy black bra, sexy but also tasteful. "Absolutely incredible," he said, making her blush at his flattery. He squeezed onto her still covered breasts, kissing and lucking the tops of the cups, they went back to kissing on the mouth. As this went on, he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, she was surprised by his ease with the supportive garment.

Once again, her bare breasts were in his site, but he looked at them like it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes upon them. She was amazed at his almost worshipful glances at her. He began massaging them, sucking the nipples, licking the cleavage line, then he slipped a hand down her skirt and into her panties, grabbing with sheer delight. She gave out more moans of pleasure, he was making some noises too, she could feel his cock between his pants pressing against her thigh, it turned her on how much she excited him! He began doing more vigorous rubbing between her legs, loving the noises she made as he did it. They made their way to her desk, where he sat her on top of it, then he lifted up her skirt to see her matching panties, stocking, and garter belt. He licked his lips in excitement as he slowly pulled her panties off and then spread her legs open ever so slightly.

She started grabbing at the garters, but he stopped her. "Mind leaving those on?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"This some kind of workplace fantasy, Rock?" she asked with a sultry laugh.

"A little bit, I guess," he admitted. "I'd say under regular circumstances I'd rather just feel the entirety of your flesh. But, since you actually need me here for some work, this feels especially right."

"Go right head, lover," she said coyly. "Dig in." He was more than willing to oblige, licking the outer folds with his tongue first, then enveloping her with this entire mouth, she smelled and tasted just as amazing as before! His cheeks flustered as he went down on her, he'd look up ever so often to see her also flustering in pleasure. "You're a dirty little fucker!" As if wanting to show how much, he then stuck some fingers in her slit, shaking his hand like crazy, smiling deviously at her as he did. When he was done, he licked off some of the sweet nectar of his fingers, then lifted his hands up to let her have a taste. While she sucked on his fingers, he began licking her from her naval, to both breasts, sucking on each nipple, then licking her from collar bone to neck, grabbing her face to bring her in for a kiss. "I think it's time…I return the favor," she sighed out.

She slid off the desk, got down to her knees, grabbed his zipper with her teeth and slid it down. He helped out by undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She slowly slid his pants down, happy to see he was good and ready for her mouth. Like before, she slowly licked a few times from his balls to the very tip, he was very much fine with this strategy. She then stroked him off a few times, before finally taking his member fully into her mouth. He held one hand on the desk and one on the top of her head and she powerfully sucked on his thick cock. His eyes were rolling so far into the back of his head made him feel like they were gonna pop out completely. "I want to…see your eyes," he struggled to say, and she happily obliged looking at him with her piercing blue eyes. She was driving him crazy with the looks she gave, that and the amazing blowjob! He bent over a bit, sliding his hand down her backside to start rubbing on her folds again. She made a choking sound initially, but once he started she definitely didn't want him to stop!

Eventually, all the excitement got to him and he collapsed to the floor, his cock still in her mouth. She wiggled her ass in the air, stroking and licking the side of his cock with feverish delight. _"Holy shit! I'm so glad I left that fucking message now!"_ She then placed her amazing breasts between his cock, sliding them up and down, slowly at first then in rapid succession. At one point, Rock grabbed ahold of her breasts and did his own thrusting. She finally released his cock, leaned into him for a kiss, both rubbing each other off in the process. "Ready?" she asked, knowing she didn't really have to ask, but they seemed to enjoy their back and forth.

"As I'll ever be!" he exclaimed. She grabbed ahold of his cock and guided it into her wet pussy. She dropped on top of him, then began grinding slowly, scratching his chest as she did. She leaned down to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her, hands planted firmly on her ass and thrusted like there was no tomorrow. For all he knew, there wasn't! He was gonna enjoy himself as much as he possibly could, but still wanted to make sure she had a good time as well. "YES! FUCK ME!" she shouted, and then back to some no doubt filthy words in Russian. He let her sit back up and they continued to share in the grinding. He used one hand to rub her chest and the other to rub her clit. Once she saw the unmistakable look in his eyes, she let him know it was ok. "Release all you got!" Rock's whole body stiffened as he released himself into her, when he was done she fell on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her again and they enjoyed a post coital kiss.

They both breathed heavily for several minutes, Rock simply staring at the ceiling. "Fucking…fucking incredible! You're the most…amazing woman…I've ever met!" This remark actually got Balalaika to blush, not an easy feet.

"Always eager to flatter," she chuckled. "You should be real proud of yourself right now." She then planted another kiss on him, he stroked her hair some while doing so. "Ok, now I really do need you to look at some paperwork."

"After what we just did," Rock began. "You could probably get me to do anything!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time," she chuckled.

* * *

When he was done checking and double checking some expense reports, they were back to going at it like some teenagers at the prom. Second time around, they went completely naked, feeling every bit of themselves that they could. When the time came for Rock to leave, they had another shower, one that didn't include soapy sex, but still including some heavy making out. Rock dried himself off some, the heat outside would take care of the rest. Once Balalaika had her jacket back on, Rock got closer to her, leaned her back like in some cheesy movie, and gave her another kiss. "Always wanted to do that," he chuckled when he was done. Balalaika just laughed and flicked him gently on the nose. "Hope it's not much longer till next time we get to do this."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she chuckled, smiling in a way that was more warm than devious. "Till next time, lover."

* * *

And so it would go on like this for the next few weeks. Whenever the Lagoon Company didn't have a job that required leaving port, Balalaika would call them up to say she needed Rock look over various paperwork. Much of the time, this was actually part of their regular routine, typically they would have some crazy great sex, followed by checking out reports, then more crazy sex, ending it all with a shower to clean themselves off; it usually varied if they had shower sex or just heavy make out sessions. Each time they did it, Rock left Hotel Moscow with a bit more spring in his step. At first, he was worried how Balalaika's men would react, but it became clear very quickly that they weren't going to say anything to him. Although, every so often he tried to make small talk with Petrov, the man who was usually tasked with driving him to and from.

"So, Petrov," things going well with your and your fellow comrades?" he asked, grinning wide. Unless Balalaika decided to end things, he knew he didn't have to worry about one of her men shooting him up. Still, the driver continued to simply look at the road and say nothing.

But, on one occasion, he finally had some small talk. "Da. Things are fine at Hotel Moscow. How is your Lagoon Company?"

"Going great," Rock replied with genuine enthusiasm, lighting up a cigarette. "Not a whole of trouble on recent jobs. At least, nothing we can't handle."

"This is good," Petrov replied. He then looked left to right and decided to park the car for a moment.

"Um, Petrov?" Rock began. "Everything ok?"

Petrov wasn't as physically imposing as Boris, none of the men at Hotel Moscow were. Still, none of these men were people Rock wanted to get on the bad side of. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"I know what you do in office with the Kapitan," Petrov said bluntly, never turning around to look at Rock. Rock let out a very audible gulp. "Everyone at Hotel Moscow knows." Rock then began sweating a bit. "You do not have to worry, Mr. Okajima. The Kapitan…she likes you…or at least, likes what you offer her. Nobody else knows I'm having this conversation with you. I doubt anyone else will give their thoughts on situation. But, I am one driving you to and from. None of us worry that you will do anything to hurt the Kapitan intentionally. After all, if you did, she would harm you before anyone of us had chance to." Rock grinned nervously at this last statement. "The Kapitan seems…happy. It is not often that we see her this way. I just wanted to say, I am glad that you are able to bring her some semblance of happiness in this otherwise bleak world." Rock was amazed at the honesty coming from one of Balalaika's men. It was the first time any had said more than a few words to him. He wasn't really sure how to answer.

"Um, no problem, Petrov," Rock finally said, not being able to think of anything else to say. Without saying anything else, Petrov drove Rock back to the Lagoon Company office.

* * *

AN: Another sexy chapter! At least I hope it was sexy! I'm enjoying this pairing a lot. I'm still very much a Rock/Revy shipper, but it's nice to change things up now and then. Tune in next time!


	5. Meeting with the Italians

**Chapter 5: Meeting with the Italians**

Balalaika set up a meeting with Ronny the Jaws, current leader of Roanapur's branch of Cosa Nostra. As Rock's investigation of finances showed, there did indeed appeared to be some indiscretions in some of the money Ronny owed Hotel Moscow. They all agreed to meet in the office of a nightclub. She brought the Lagoon Company along for the meeting: Rock to help with diplomacy, Revy and Dutch for extra firepower, and Benny would check in on their computer systems. In Balalaika's eyes, Ronny was a disrespectful little punk, showing little respect for the more seasoned bosses. Still, last thing she needed was a war. She hoped things could be handled without the need to shed blood.

"Miss Balalaika," Ronny greeted with usual smugness. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting with you? And I see you even brought your Lagoon Company stooges along." This remark made Revy pull one of her cutlasses out slightly, Dutch gave her an "easy now" gesture.

"Cut the flattery bullshit," Balalaika answered bluntly, lighting a cigar. After taking a drag she continued. "Mr. Okajima here has discovered some…issues with recent financial statements between our organizations."

"That so?" Ronny arched an eyebrow. Rock handed him some of the files and he glanced over them. "I don't see anything all that strange goin' on here. Sure you're not just slipping in your old age?" He smiled widely at his lame joke, flashing his braces that gave him his namesake.

"At least I didn't just grow in my adult teeth," she quipped back. Revy gave a chuckle at this remark, causing Dutch to nudge her a little to shut up. "I realize math isn't the biggest strongpoint of you Wop Dagos." She paused to let that insult sink in (it clearly annoyed him) and take another drag of her cigar. "But, I'm sure if you look through those wine stained eyes of yours, you'll see there's some clear gaps from the past few payments you owe Hotel Moscow."

"Listen up, your Russkie bitch," he started to say, then Rock cut him off with a cough for attention. "You got somethin' to fuckin' say?"

"Yes, I do," Rock began, unphased by the threatening looks Ronny gave him. "I've been over these statements several times. You have indeed been skimming the books from Hotel Moscow. I would estimate around ten thousand. Not that I would advise stealing from one of the most dangerous people in this city," he paused for a moment to give Balalaika a look, she noticed, and was very much flattered. "But, if you'd not been so greedy, and taken around half, it may not have been as noticeable. I think Miss Balalaika had a point that math wasn't your strongest quality."

"You think you're real fuckin' smart, eh Jap?" Ronny growled at him.

"Well," began Rock, not flinching at all from Ronny's venomous remark. "I was top 10 in my graduating class at Tokyo University. Given your facial gear, I'm guessing you just graduated high school." Revy gave a clear "oh shit" look at Rock's jab at Ronny, who quickly pulled his gun point blank in Rock's face. Revy and Dutch had their guns on the ready, while other members of Cosa Nostra and Hotel Moscow were also pulling guns. Balalaika merely sat there smiling, Rock expected as much.

"You fuckin' little shit!" exclaimed Ronny. "What make ya think I won't put one right between your fuckin' slanted eyes!?" Rock nonchalantly pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a smoke, acting as though there wasn't a loaded gun pointed right at his head.

"Couple reasons," Rock began. "First, because I'm a valuable asset to Hotel Moscow and the Lagoon Company. Kill me, either one of them is going to go full apeshit on you, especially my partner Two Hands over there." Revy gave her usual evil grin. "Second, we have an associate who's more than proficient with computers, and he's about to give more than enough proof that you've indeed been trying to fuck over Hotel Moscow." Ronny now looked nervous, grinding his teeth in frustration. Rock took a long drag of his cigarette, then slowly blew the smoke out. "As this isn't exactly a large amount compared to what Hotel Moscow can earn in a mere week, if you pay them back, with interest of course, Miss Balalaika might be willing to let it slide this time.

"No point in causing needless violence," Balalaika smirked devilishly, turning Rock on for sure, she definitely noticed. She then took a drag of her cigar. "Plus, I'd hate to have to deal with another Mafioso leader coming in here and stinking up the place with his cheap cologne. I've just gotten used to yours." She gave a slight chuckle as she snuffed out her cigar.

Ronny was looking incredibly pissed at this point. After a moment, he finally cocked the hammer of his gun forward. "Fuck! Alright! How much interest do you want!?"

She intentionally didn't answer him right away, acting as though she didn't already know the amount. "Twenty thousand total should make things even."

"You fuckin' bitch!" exclaimed Ronnie. "That ain't interest! That's just payin' ya back fuckin' double!"

"Not as slow as I thought you were, Dago," she smiled coyly. "Consider it compensation for the inconvenience you've caused me. Do it again though, and there will be no negotiations. Pay us now though, and you may live to reach puberty."

"I'll need some time to gather the money," Ronny answered, speaking between his teeth.

"You have three days," Balalaika replied bluntly.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Let's get the fuck outta here, boys!" Ronny and his men made their way out of the office. Revy was a little annoyed she didn't get to shoot anyone, Dutch gave a sigh of relief.

"You did good, Mr. Okajima," Balalaika smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Miss Balalaika," Rock grinned with a little embarrassment.

Revy eyed both of them. _"What the fuck is goin' on between them?"_

"And thank you Dutch and Revy," she addressed them. "You will be well compensated for your time."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Dutch.

"Anytime, sis," replied Revy. "Silver toothed asshole thinks he can fuck with you. Dago piece of shit."

"He is a bit more agreeable than Verrocchio, at least," Balalaika pointed out. "I suppose I don't need your services anymore today." As they began to head out, Revy swore she saw Fry Face give Rock a little pinch on the ass.

* * *

The drive back to the Lagoon Company office was uneventful. Still, Revy needed some answers. "Ok, what the fuck is goin' on between you and Fry Face?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rock.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed you two were basically eye fuckin' each other in there!" she exclaimed, causing Benny to snicker a little, and Dutch to choke a little one some bottled water.

"Holy shit, Revy," replied Rock, rolling his eyes at her remark.

"You've been spending a lot of time over at her place," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I've been checking on her books," Rock pointed out.

"And more I bet," she grinned. "Now that you don't gotta check to see the Dagos are fuckin' her over, you don't got as many excuses to go over there!"

"Revy, this isn't the first time Balalaika has had Rock go over paperwork at her office," Dutch pointed out.

"With this level of frequency?" she retorted.

"Typically, when an employee shows they're reliable, the employer gives them more responsibilities," Dutch then pointed out. "Not that you would know anything about that." With that remark, Benny and Rock had a chuckle.

"Fuck you both," she exclaimed, flipping them both off. Dutch's explanation seemed good enough for her, at the moment anyway. "Can we go to the Yellow Flag now?"

"I see no reason not to," Dutch replied.

* * *

A few hours of drinking at the bar, Dutch and Rock were both in the men's bathroom of the Yellow Flag. While washing their hands, Dutch looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "It's true? Isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Rock asked, definitely buzzed, but lucid enough to know he wasn't going to be able to lie to Dutch.

"You and Balalaika," Dutch answered bluntly. Even though Rock couldn't see his eyes through those dark sunglasses, he could tell Dutch was eyeing him intently. Rock's awkward silence was really all he needed, still he wanted to see how long he could stare before Rock gave in.

"Ok, yes!" Rock exclaimed, then looked around to make sure nobody heard him yell. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone," Dutch remarked. "But, been around as long as I have, you start to notice how people behave. Revy's a different story, without actual proof she'll most likely get bored of asking." They both shared a chuckle at this remark. "I'm surprised how well you've managed to keep it a secret."

"Well, you don't exactly go around telling people you're sleeping with the one of the most dangerous people in Roanapur," Rock pointed out.

"Fair enough," Dutch agreed, lighting a smoke. "Might as well ask while you're still drunk enough…how is she?"

Rock giggled like an idiot at Dutch's question, blushing bright red. "It's the most incredible sex I've ever had. Not that I've been with many other women before her. But, holy shit, if I actually did have anyone after her, I doubt he'd be nearly as exciting."

"Damn," chuckled Dutch. "Didn't know Balalaika had those kind of needs. Then again, she is still a woman."

"And what a woman," Rock replied, smiling like a doofus. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I'm not stupid, Rock," Dutch said bluntly. "Just try not to fuck things up."

"Believe me, I think about that every day," Rock sighed.

"Still, kudos," Dutch gave him a thumbs up. "Anyone tries to harm you and I bet she'll sic her whole army on them."

"Not sure if I should be flattered or terrified at that thought," chuckled Rock.

"At this point, I'd go with both," quipped Dutch.

* * *

AN: Another chapter! No sexy times in this one though! I'm sure you're thinking BOO! But I feel it's good to change things up and not make every chapter about sex, or at least descriptions of sex. Stay tuned!


	6. I Want You, I Need You

**Chapter 6: I Want You, I Need You**

It was around 2am that Rock made it back to his place, drunk off his ass for sure. While he managed to get his shoes and tie off, he didn't even bother taking the rest of his clothes off as he collapsed onto his bed. As he was close to falling asleep, his phone began to ring, making him audibly groan. Rather than open his eyes, he simply guided his hand over to his side table till finally felt the phone. "Hello, Rock from Lagoon Company…" It was more or less reflex that he always answered the phone this way.

"Sounds like you've had a fun evening," Balalaika chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey," Rock replied, chuckling like a doofus. "What's happening with you?"

"You really are shit faced, aren't you?" she chuckled. "Why do you think I'd be calling you at two in the morning?"

"Gonna hafta guess a booty call?" he replied, grinning big, not that she could see it.

"Sharp as always," she said seductively. "I figured you'd enjoy some down time with your coworkers first."

"Your timing was good," he replied, clearly impressed.

"I've…actually called a few times," she admitted, blushing at her honesty.

"Oh?" Rock was very surprised by her admission. Maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe because he was flattered (actually, it was more or less both), but he decided to have a little fun with this. "Missing me that much, eh?"

"You really think I'm going tolerate that backtalk?" she replied sternly.

"Well…I am pretty drunk at the moment," he said, unaffected by her sternness. "It's also very late. But, I also suppose I have nothing else better to do. Do you want me to come over?"

There was a long pause, he wasn't sure how long it lasted. Balalaika didn't have to say anything for him to know she was annoyed with him, but he also knew she enjoyed his company. "Yes…I want you to come over."

"Need me really bad, don't ya?" he whispered seductively.

"You're really pushing it, Okajima," she gritted with her teeth.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I won't say anything else," he replied.

He heard her give a very audible sigh. "Yes…I need you…are you happy?"

"Very," he replied. "I need you too, by the way." He winked as if she was there, in his head he felt really stupid for doing that. He was sure she was blushing at his remark though; he wasn't wrong. "Should I freshen up before Petrov comes to get me?"

"You can do that here," she replied matter of fact. "Petrov left 10 minutes ago, he should be there soon."

"That confident you'd get me over there tonight, eh?" he chuckled.

"Listen to me, you little shi-," she was about to say before he cut her off.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied with a little bit of genuine panic in his voice, springing up from his bed. "I'd never say no to you! I would never want to…" That last sentence he said in a very quiet, very affectionate tone; he was now blushing brightly. Unbeknownst to him so was she. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she enjoyed his teasing. But she enjoyed his nervousness even more, he was absolutely adorable to her.

"I can let it slide this time, since you're clearly drunk," she replied, continuing this little game. "Just try not to make it a regular thing."

"I won't," he gulped. "I can't wait to see you…"

Again, there was a pause, he was waiting for her to hang up. What happened next, surprised him. "I can't wait to see you either…" The line then went dead, once again Rock had a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

He skipped putting on his tie, slipped on his shoes, and quietly walked out of his apartment. Petrov was already out there in the car, Rock wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting, he'd hoped it wasn't long. As agreeable as he'd been, Rock hated making people wait. Except for maybe Balalaika, and that's only because he enjoyed teasing. As he got in the car, he greeted the driver. "Evening, Petrov. How are you?"

"Things are fine, Mr. Okajima," he replied, handing Rock a paper cup of coffee and a couple aspirin before driving off. "You seemed to need a little pick me up."

"Thanks," Rock replied, sniffing the steam before taking a sip, downing the pills in the process. It wasn't the best tasting coffee, but it did make him feel better.

"I hear you helped make negotiations with Cosa Nostra today," Petrov said, not usually initiating the conversation.

"Um, yeah," Rock replied. "Ronny the Jaws tried skimming money from Miss Balalaika."

"Dumb fucking Dago," Petrov commented.

"Yeah," chuckled Rock. "We gave him a chance to pay back double what he had stolen and he agreed to it."

"Not happily, I imagine," Petrov replied.

Rock took a long drink of his coffee before replying. "You are correct, good sir. He had a gun pointed right at me. But, that's nothing new. Besides, way scarier people have had their guns at my face."

"Like Kapitan," Petrov commented, even giving a bit a smile on one side.

"Yeah," Rock chuckled. "Most of the women of Roanapur are way more intimidating than any of the men…not that I would want to deal with you or your comrades…" He blushed a little.

"I take no offense," Petrov assured him, even chuckling a little. "Kapitan is strongest person I know. However, I would not want to go up against you in battle of words, that is certain." Rock chuckled at Petrov's flattery.

* * *

They finally made it to Hotel Moscow, parking in the garage, Rock bid farewell to Petrov and got into the elevator by himself. While heading up, he lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before puffing out some smoke. The doors dinged open, Boris was sitting in the lobby leading to Balalaika's office. _"Does he ever sleep?"_ The large Russkie gave him a nod, Rock reciprocated with a usual bow, it wasn't a habit he could really break. Boris didn't bother getting up, Rock knew the way to the Kapitan's office.

As he approached to door, Rock's heart began racing fast. It wasn't just because he was about to have more amazing sex, he genuinely enjoyed being around Balalaika. How she felt about him, he'd probably never really know, but she at least enjoyed the sex; enough to have him come over in the middle of the night at least. When he got inside, Balalaika was nowhere to be seen. He didn't call out for her, he just walked in and looked around.

He then heard shower water running, this brought a big smile to his face. As he slowly walked towards her bathroom, he gazed in and saw her showering, the hot steam doing very little to cover her amazing figure. He hadn't seen her from this perspective before, he loved seeing her lather up, flipping her long blonde hair back as the water ran down every beautiful inch of her. He slowly got himself undressed and made his way to her shower. He's pretty sure she heard him walking in, but she continued to wash herself as if somebody wasn't joining her. Rock slowly moved his arms around her narrow but muscular waist, pulling some of her long hair aside to kiss her neck; he was very happy with the sound she made from it.

"What brings you here?" she asked coyly.

"I got a call from this amazing woman," he replied, going along. "I can't seem to resist her." He then brought one hand to her breasts and slid the other down to her crotch.

"She must be something," she struggled to say while moaning with pleasure. She then returned the favor by taking ahold of his manhood with her back still to him.

"She's the most amazing woman on the planet," he replied, breathing heavily. The then pulled her face towards his and they shared a long kiss, while continuing to rub each other's pleasure zones. Balalaika then guided Rock to sit down on the built-in shower bench. She skipped the usual oral foreplay, getting ready to mount his hardened cock.

"Ready?" she asked seductively.

"Always," he replied, smiling passionately and making her blush. They leaned in for another kiss as he slid into her, both letting out moans of joy. As Balalaika began gyrating she began licking his neck, then nibbling on his ear. Rock proceeded to kiss her shoulders and using both hands to rub her amazing ass. When she pulled away from kissing, Rock took the opportunity to suck on her large breasts, even biting down slightly on the nipples, making her cry out in ecstasy. Rock then turned her around, while still inside her, she was surprised but not complaining. With his hands on her waist he began lifting her up and down on his throbbing cock, both panting like crazy. A few minutes later, he leaned her down slightly, her ass more visible in his line of sight. "Fucking incredible," he said out loud, not caring if she heard. It's not like she didn't already know how hot and bothered she made him.

"Liking the view?" she said a little breathless.

"Best in all of Roanapur!" he exclaimed, giving it a smack. "The rest of the view is fucking great too!" She laughed at his comment. Cheesy as it may be, she knew he was being sincere. She sat back up, back against his chest. He grabbed one breast and rubbed her clit some more as they then kissed each other maddingly. Both could tell they were reaching a climax as they both let out loud cries of pleasure. Balalaika stuck her hand down to her crotch and scooped some of Rock's juices into her mouth. To her surprise, Rock kissed her, not seeming to care he was ingesting his own bodily secretions with her.

"Very surprising," she said.

"Hey, you let me share your juices with you," he remarked. "Don't see why I can't do the same." She really was impressed with how open he was to things.

* * *

Once they cleaned themselves off in the shower, they got out and dried off best to their abilities. Balalaika's long hair most likely needed an industrial strength hair dryer to get completely dry in a short amount of time. Rock didn't care, he loved seeing her dry off. They made their way back to her bedroom, neither bothering to wrap towels around each other. The two plopped down on her large bed, making out like a couple teenagers. Rock proceeded to stick a couple fingers in his lover's nether regions, after a moment he stuck his fingers in her mouth and let her suck on them a little.

"Do you have an off switch?" she chuckled, not that she could complain. He joined in on the laughter, wrapping his arms around her waist, then kissing her again.

"Guess I just have a severe addiction to you," he chuckled, and she joined in. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "Hate to kill the mood…but, how long do you want me over for?" He was a bit nervous to have asked, but it seemed like a fair question to ask. He didn't want to make Petrov drive him home so late, but he also knew Balalaika wasn't going to ask him to spend the night; he chuckled in his head just thinking that.

"Who says you have to leave?" she asked with utter sincerity, her arms grabbing him a bit tighter.

"Wait, you're serious?" he asked, also with utter sincerity.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" she asked.

"I mean…no," he fumbled to say. "No morning jobs that I'm aware of. Hell, most mornings I just show up at the office out of habit rather than any actual obligation to do so…" He was very surprised by her questions, he could swear she was shaking a bit, and he doubted it was from being completely naked.

"It's not like you have to stay or anything," she replied, pulling away from him and sitting up to the edge of the bed. Rock wasn't expecting this kind of vulnerability from Sofiya "Balalaika" Pavlovna, leader of Hotel Moscow; a woman who regularly smiled maniacally at danger. He had to admit, it was more of a turn on than he expected. He sat up, got closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his face against hers.

"I'd love to stay over," he said warmly. "I just didn't think it was something you'd want."

She looked at him with surprising warmth in her eyes. "I didn't either." She leaned in to kiss him as they fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

AN: More sexy times for the win! I hope I was also able to supply some good humor and even tug a few heart strings. Looks as though things are moving beyond just sex between these two. What will happen next? Tune in next time!


	7. Night Terrors

**Chapter 7: Night Terrors**

The first couple hours of sleep went by well, but then around 5am, Balalaika began to stir in her sleep. She began moving about slowly, nudging slightly into Rock, which made his eyes open slightly. He didn't think anything of it, till she started shaking more violently. "Bala-Balaika?" he asked calmly. She then started convulsing more rapidly, then began to screaming and shouting things in Russian. "Balalaika, what's wrong?" It didn't take long for him to notice that she was still asleep, eyes shut tight, jaw clenched like she was biting down on something. Rock slightly nudged her. "Hey, what's wrong? Wake up?" She wasn't responding, beginning to sweat more profusely, thrashing about like she was trying to fight someone off. "Balalaika! Wake up!" Rock began shaking her a bit, trying to get her awake, but it seemed to do nothing. "Please! Wake up!" He then shook more fervently, he'd never seen her like this. "Balalaika!" Nothing seemed to be working, he was scared he'd have to slap her next. "SOFIYA! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" It was the first time he'd ever spoken her real name out loud, it was a tactic he sometimes used to get his mother's attention, shouting her actual name instead of "mother." It was a simple tactic, but it seemed to work, as her highs quickly shot open and she let out a panicked scream.

In this state, she wrapped her hands around Rock's neck, very close to killing him. "S-S-Sofiya!" he struggled to say, still using her given name. "It's…R-R-Rock!" She finally seemed to snap out of it, immediately letting go of Rock's neck and panting heavily. She looked at him with fear, something Rock had never seen on her, it was very unsettling. She then gave a look that seemed to say, "I'm sorry." She turned her back to him, sitting up but also curled in a fetal position. She was breathing heavily at first, but slowly calmed down. Rock cautiously reached out to touch one of her shoulders. "Are you alright?" She was surprised by his concern, given that she nearly chocked the life out of him.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Balalaika asked with a slight chuckle. "Yes…I'm alright…"

"What happened?" Rock asked. "A Nightmare?"

"I wish it was that simple," she replied, still not facing him. "I'd take that over what just happened."

"It was about the war?" he asked. "Wasn't it?" She didn't say anything, but he could tell she nodded to indicate he was correct. "When you…when you got your scars?" She didn't move at all this time, but he knew that must be what she was dreaming about. He often forgot that it had been barely six years since the Soviet-Afghan War came to an end. He didn't know what year she'd been captured, but this definitely wasn't the time to ask. Her scars, he then realized, were still very fresh for her. "I'm so sorry…" he couldn't help letting it slip.

"I was…afraid this might happen," she finally said.

"What?" he asked.

"That you would see this," she continued. "I've never had lover stay the night…you're the first person besides Boris to ever see this happen…"

"Boris?" he asked without really thinking.

"One night," she began. "Not long after we got to Roanapur and took this building…I was in a different room then. Boris was sleeping in the adjacent room, when he heard me screaming. Like you, he didn't know what to do. He panicked and slapped me…it was one of the few times since I've known him that I saw him scared. Of course, I wasn't angry with him, it's not like he knew at the time. He promised to not tell the men, far as I know he still hasn't, not that he would tell me otherwise. Soon after, when we found I didn't harm myself during these episodes, we converted some of the rooms on the top floor into my office and private bedroom. It's random when they happen, I can go weeks, even months without having them." She grabbed herself a bit tighter, Rock wasn't sure, but he could swear she was starting to tear up.

He decided to get closer to her, slowly edging himself to her side and wrapping his arms around her. She was surprised, few people ever saw her in this state, and even fewer did anything to comfort her. She did seem to relax a bit once Rock was holding her. Then she said something Rock didn't expect to hear from a woman like her. "Do you…do you still want me after this?" What came next was even more of a surprise to Rock, he felt a few teardrops fall onto his arms. It wasn't a fully on cryfest or anything, but for a woman like Balalaika to cry even a bit was unreal to him. But, she was still a person, damaged, battle hardened, ruthless, all of these things for sure, but she was still a person.

Rock squeezed her a little tighter, kissed her cheek with the burn scar, then put his mouth to her ear. "I could never not want you, Dorogaja," he said affectionately, he could feel her body warm in response. His Russian wasn't great, but he knew some terms.

"You are more than I could possibly deserve," she said, looking into his eyes, hers still a little watery.

"Funny, I was thinking the same," he replied. "Except that I don't deserve you." He then gave her a tender kiss, nothing aggressive or lustful, just pure affection.

When he pulled away, she gave him a look of great affection," I want you. I need you." They laid down, with Rock lying on top of her. This time was different from the other times they'd slept together, this wasn't animalistic fucking. This was lovemaking, they were slow with each other, simple thrusts and kissing. When they were both finished, they both sighed with pleasure, not letting go of each other as they fell back to sleep.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this new chapter! I was wanting to get to another emotional/tender chapter between these two. I also decided to change up the sex but it being more about affection than pleasure. Does this mean they've gone beyond a sexy fling? Will Revy and Benny eventually find out? Stay tuned!

Dorogaja = Darling or Dear


	8. Breakfast

**Chapter 8: Breakfast**

Rock and Balalaika were awakened by the morning sun shining through her curtains. They were still embracing each other, both smiling affectionately at each other. "Sleep better?" Rock asked his lover.

"Much, thanks to you," Balalaika smiled warmly at him, then planting a kiss on his mouth, then she lowered one hand down to his crotch, smiling deviously. "Think we can get some fun in before breakfast?"

"I think I can manage that," he joined in on the devious smiling. He kissed her again and slid a hand down to her crotch to join in on the fun. This also started off tenderly, but it then soon turned more aggressive as their temperatures rose from the excitement of rubbing each other. The kissing became more animalistic as they both gasped with pleasure. Rock rolled on top of Balalaika, burying his face deep into her breasts, licking and sucking almost violently as if it was the first time they'd ever done this sort of thing. Their bonding had grown stronger, in part due to Rock still finding Balalaika desirable, even after seeing her at her most vulnerable. Without asking or saying anything he entered her, it never ceased to feel amazing to either of them. Thrusting began slowly, then grew faster and faster, their cries of pleasure reaching new heights.

Balalaika then turned Rock over so that she could start riding him. She bucked and swayed, grinding deeper into his thick cock, while he took a tight grip of her round hips. She dug her long nails into his chest hard enough to hurt, but not deep enough to draw blood. She leaned down to kiss him, licking the edge of his lips like she had the first time she seduced him, it gave him immense pleasure. Rock then proceeded to suck on her tongue slightly, before they fully embraced for a kiss. When they pulled away Rock grabbed Balalaika's breasts again and sucked rapidly on them, she shouted something in Russian.

She then dismounted him briefly, getting on all fours, shooting Rock a hungry look in her eyes with a devilish smile. He naturally complied, no way he could resist that incredible ass. But first, he gave her pussy a thorough licking, shaking his middle finger inside her rapidly. "Dirty little fuck!" she shouted out in excitement. He finally entered her with his hard cock, pumping fast and deep as they both panted and sweated like crazy. Rock gave her ass a firm slap, making her cry out in joy, then he gripped it harder as he thrust even faster into her, she collapsed forward as he continued thrusting. They came together, shaking happily as Rock slowly fell on top of her. He pulled Balalaika's hair aside a little to kiss the side of her neck, she gave a warm smile in response.

"That's definitely a nice way to start the day," Rock chuckled, planting a kiss on Balalaika's mouth.

"Can't disagree with that, she chuckled back. "We better clean up before breakfast." They got up and Balalaika led Rock by the hand to her shower, a place he was more than familiar with at this point. There's was no sex, but a lot of heavy kissing and sensual rubbing as they got themselves cleaned. Balalaika put on a robe, not the silky number from when she seduced Rock the first time but a terry cloth robe to help her dry off more. Rock put his underwear and pants back on along with his shirt, but he didn't bother to button it up yet.

* * *

Someone from Hotel Moscow knocked on the door, Balalaika gave him permission to come in, he brought with a cart with different plates of various breakfast foods, along with coffee, tea, and orange juice. Rock was very surprised by the spread, Balalaika somewhat too. "I…wasn't sure what kind of foods you liked," she blushed, Rock wasn't sure how often any of her men saw that! "So, I just covered the basics…Although, I didn't expect so much…" She shot the soldier a look, he audibly gulped. He looked younger than the other soldiers, Rock thought, not much older than himself. New recruits were nothing new he supposed.

"Comrade Sargent Boris said…," the solider began to say, but was clearly nervous. He had a much thicker accent than Boris, he was clearly getting used to using English. Balalaika arched an eyebrow and shot him a look, one that said you might as well get it over it. "He said, the Kapitan has most likely worked up a sizeable appetite after you…entertained your guest…" The solider was now sweating profusely and blushing beet red.

Balalaika clearly had an annoyed look on her face, momentarily pinching the bridge of her nose. "You may go now, solider…" The young soldier gave a nervous salute and exited the room as quickly as possible. "Comrade Sargent thinks he's so funny, I bet."

"Didn't know Boris played jokes," chuckled Rock.

"It's not a side he shows often," she grumbled. "Might as well eat, before it gets cold." Rock carted the table to a couple nearby chairs and they began eating. Turns out Boris's joke was a bit apt, they had worked up a sizable appetite from their voracious lovemaking. This was the first time either had eaten in front of each other, before their affair they were typically never around each other long. They attempted some small talk.

"Last night," Balalaika began. "When I was having one of my episodes…did you call me Sofiya?" Rock paused at the question, fork still in his mouth and blushing bright red. He'd nearly forgotten about that part. Balalaika was chuckling at his nervous expression.

Um…" he began to say but had to swallow his food first and take a drink of some orange juice. "Well, I couldn't seem to get your attention…just calling you Balalaika…and, when I was a child…sometimes, my mother didn't answer me when I tried getting her attention more than once. So…I would sometimes say her given name and it always got her attention. She wasn't very happy about it though…" He then looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Balalaika let out a boisterous laugh. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Rock," she reassured him. "It's not like I've kept my given name a secret or anything. I just, hadn't heard it used in some time…" She thought back to her childhood in Russia, being raised by her grandfather, a warm smile came across her face.

Rock gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

"If you want…" she began to say. "You can call me Sofiya more often…"

"R-really?" he asked nervously.

"I see no reason why not," she replied. "Not in front of others, naturally." She then gave him a wink, playful yes, but he also knew she was serious. She did have an image to uphold after all.

"Ok…Sofiya," he said softly, but affectionately, which brought a smile to her face.

"I'm guessing you still prefer Rock over Rokuro?" she asked.

"I mean…I'm not against it," he answered honestly. "It's not something I really thought about much."

"We'll just keep it spontaneous," she said. "How does that sound…Rokuro?"

"Sure…that's fine," he responded, he blushed when she referred to him formally by his given name.

A little more time passed as they continued to eat in silence. It seemed Balalaika had something else on her mind though. "Rock…" she struggled to say. "Where…where do you see this going?" This caused Rock to spit up a little bit of his orange juice, he wasn't having luck receiving new while eating or drinking today.

"W-what do you mean exactly?" he asked nervously.

"What I mean is," she began, letting out a deep sigh. "There appears to something here more than just the two of us having sex. Albeit, incredible sex." Rock blushed at this remark. "You make me feel something…something I haven't felt for another person in some time. Something I never expected to…" Rock was definitely not expecting her to say that! Then again, that's more or less how things had been going the past month now, things not going as expected. What started as a fling of crazy great sex, turned into something a lot more than that. "And if I had to guess, you feel the same way?" She then had a concerned look in her eyes. Rock felt if anyone should be concerned it was him.

"Bala…S-Sofiya," he started to say, grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently. "I feel something for you too." He then gulped and turned bright red. "I mean, everything has happened so fast! I wasn't expecting any of this! But, I'm certainly glad it happened and wouldn't want to change anything! So…I guess what I'm saying is…I see this is something more than just sex too. I…I care for you too…deeply…"

"You really mean that?" she asked sincerely.

Rock tightened his grip on her hand slightly and smiled. "Yes, I really do." They leaned in and shared a kiss.

They were then interrupted by a buzzing sound. Balalaika rolled her eyes, went over to her desk, and hit a button. "Yes, Comrade Sergeant? What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Kapitan," Boris began. "But…you did say to only disturb you in case of emergency…it is emergency…"

Balalaika pulled out a cigar, chopped the tip off, and lit up. She inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill her lungs, then letting out a large puff of smoke. "Continue."

"It would appear that Ronny the Jaws is trying to recruit other gangs in the area," Boris explained. "Intel has shown him meeting with various low-level leaders all over city."

"Fucking Dago Wop," Balalaika sighed. "Always killing the mood. Simply keep an eye on him and keep me updated. Understood?"

"Da, Kapitan," Boris answered in his usual matter of fact way. The call ended, and Balalaika took another drag of her cigar.

"Hate to say it," she said with clear annoyance. "But, I think real life is calling us back."

"I understand," Rock sighed, but also clearly annoyed. "I should probably get back to the Lagoon Company. They're gonna be wondering where I am right now." He then blushed, wondering what he was going to tell them.

"You can tell them whatever you want, Rock," she said to him.

"R-really?" he fumbled to ask.

"I don't see why not," she answered back. "As we've established, this isn't some simple fling anymore. Plus, they're not the type of people to go around spreading gossip. Might as well let them know, I'm sure they're already suspecting things anyway." Rock let a chuckle out at her last remark, she had no idea! She got up from her desk, helped Rock button his shirt, and planted another kiss on him. He found his socks and shoes, preparing to leave. He made his way to the door leading out to the hallway, the two looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Till next time, Rokuro," she said warmly, leaning in to kiss him again.

When they parted lips, Rock kept his face close to hers. "I can't wait, moja drogaja Sofiya." He planted a quick peck on her cheek and headed out, leaving her standing there holding her cheek.

* * *

As usual it was Petrov who drove Rock back to the Lagoon Company. Rock lit a cigarette, took a drag, smiling as he blew out some smoke. "Have a nice evening, Rock?" Petrov asked.

"I certainly can't complain, Petrov," he chuckled. The rest of the drive was silent, but Rock was definitely feeling good about himself. _"So, I guess Balalaika is my girlfriend now? Huh, sounds odd using that word, given who she is. But…I can't think of any other word for this. Lovers was kind of already a given, but now, it's very different. Certainly in a good way though."_ When they got to the Lagoon Company office, Rock saw his coworkers staring out the windows. After squinting a bit for a better look, he saw them all duck. This made him chuckle as he snuffed out his cigarette. "Catch ya later, Petrov!" He made his way into the office, where everyone else was trying to act like they weren't just spying on him. "Ok, guys, I saw you looking out the windows."

"Well?" asked Revy.

"Well what?" Rock asked jokingly.

"Don't beat around the fuckin' bush, Rock!" Revy exclaimed. "I seriously fuckin' doubt you had an early morning meeting with Fry Face!" Dutch and Benny remained silent, they weren't sure how this was going to play out.

"Ok, you're right," Rock bluntly said. "I spent the night at Balalaika's place." Revy and Benny went wide eyed and opened mouth. Dutch probably went wide eyed too, but you could never tell with him never taking his sunglasses off, still his mouth was wide open with them.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Revy.

"No way!" exclaimed Benny.

"Holy shit!" Revy repeated.

"First sleepover, Rock?" Dutch asked, grinning wide, making Rock blush.

"You knew!?" exclaimed Benny.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Revy exclaimed.

"Just since last night, really," Dutch admitted. "Rock told me at the bar."

"I fuckin' knew it!" exclaimed Revy, jumping up from the couch and pointing at Rock. "You're fuckin' Fry Face! Wait? You fuckin' told Dutch before me!?"

"He cornered me in the bathroom," groaned Rock. "And I was drunk."

"Shit!" exclaimed Revy. "Should've fuckin' thought of that!"

"S-s-s-seriously!?" Benny struggled to say. "You and Balalaika are sleeping together!?"

"Yes," Rock answered.

"Leader of Hotel Moscow, Balalaika!?" Benny exclaimed.

"The very same," Rock answered as he lit up a new cigarette.

"How long now?" asked Benny.

"A little over a month," Rock answered.

"A fuckin' month!?" exclaimed Revy.

"How did this happen!?" asked Benny, his expression showing utter confusion.

"That voice message I left on her answering machine," Rock answered casually. "Apparently it flattered her, and she seduced me."

"And you've been fuckin' each other ever since!?" Revy asked in disbelief.

"Yes we have," Rock answered with a giant grin.

"So, every time she called you to her office," Benny began. "It was to…"

"Fuck each other's brains out!?" Revy finished for him.

"I mean, there was some actual work too," Rock shrugged. "That shit with Ronny the Jaws was something I did look over. But, sex was going on between that."

"And, when did you go over there last night?" Benny asked.

"Not long after we got back form the bar actually," chuckled Rock. "She called me."

"She fuckin' called you!?" exclaimed Revy. "In the middle of the night, for a fuckin' booty call!?"

"Yup," Rock simply answered.

"And you spent the night?" asked Benny.

"She asked me to," smirked Rock.

"What the fuck!?" Revy shouted.

"Sounds more than just fuckin' to me," said Dutch.

"Well, it's not just about that anymore," smiled Rock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, fuckin' whoa!" exclaimed Revy. "You tellin' me you and Fry Face are a fuckin' couple now!"

"If you mean not just a couple who's fucking, then yes," Rock chuckled. Even Dutch was surprised by that statement.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Revy shouted even louder, no doubt shooting her voice out by the coughing fit she then had.

* * *

AN: So there ya go! Rock and Balalaika aren't just fuck buddies anymore, they're a full-blown couple! This should lead to some even more insane situations down the line. Stay tuned!

Moja drogaja Sofiya = My darling/dear Sofiya


	9. A Budding Romance

**Chapter 9: A Budding Romance**

New spread pretty fast around Roanapur that Rock was now in an exclusive relationship with the leader of Hotel Moscow. They were even being seen walking around in public going to restaurants for dinner. Revy was still in shock, Chang couldn't stop laughing anytime he saw Balalaika and Rock or heard something about them, and pretty much everyone now looked at Rock with mixed look of envy, disgust, and shock. Everyone was taking bets on how long it would last/how long it would take for her to kill him.

* * *

"Nervous, Rock?" She coyly smiled at her lover. They were sitting in one of the nicest restaurants in all of Roanapur. Rock was in a grey suit, much nicer than he was used to, and Balalaika was in a slinky black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, a slit on side, and had a plunging neckline.

"Um…I, um…" Rock fumbled to say anything, blushing brightly at his girlfriend. He was trying his best not to leer at her, not wanting to come off as a pervert. Balalaika found it funny how nervous he was acting, considering he'd seen her numerous times in nothing at all and in all kinds of positions doing lewd things.

"Modest all of a sudden?" she teased, arching an eyebrow. "I wouldn't guess by what we did to each other last night."

"This is…different," he started. "That's in your bedroom. But…this is our first time on a real date. And you're looking…absolutely incredible!" he turned red when he realized how loud he had said the last part. "You're…special to me. I don't want to look at you like some object."

Balalaika blushed slightly, let out a light chuckle, and then grabbed Rock's hand from across the table. "Rock, it's been some time since a man looked at me like a woman. I know you care about me, and I care about you. So I don't mind if you look at me with lust. You don't think I don't look at you that way too?" She then smiled devilishly, causing Rock to audibly gulp. He decided to lean in for a kiss, she didn't complain. When their lips parted they were both smiling. "So, how are your coworkers handling the news about us?"

"Revy is in shock," chuckled Rock. "But, I guess Dutch and Benny are too to some extent. What about you? Do all your…soldiers know about us?"

"Well, I haven't told them all directly if that's what you mean," she said with a little embarrassment. "Comrade Sergeant knows, Petrov knows, so I'm sure one or both of them have shared with the others…"

"Right," thought Rock. "That makes sense. And, I guess others know too."

"Chang knows," Balalaika groaned. "He finds it…funny. He laughs every time he sees me…" Rock couldn't help but snort a little at this news.

"Sorry," he said, blushing.

"No, it's fine," she sighed. "I suppose our situation is a little funny."

"I mean, a little," sighed Rock.

"You don't regret this, do you?" she asked, with clear concern in her voice.

"No way!" he exclaimed, louder than expected. "I'm glad we've gone beyond just making love." He blushed brightly, feeling a little silly for saying it that way. "Aw jeez, I sound like an idiot saying it like that."

"Sounds accurate to me," she smiled warmly at him, stroking his hand some more.

"I like this," Rock continued, but quieter. "I like that we go out, have dinner, and don't just stay in at your place. This is very nice. I like that we do couple things…besides bedroom activities…" They both blushed a little, but then shared a laugh. As they continued to eat dinner, Balalaika removed her shoe from under the table and slowly began rubbing up Rock's leg. He nearly chocked on his food when she reached his crotch, he turned beet red. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"I think you're more than familiar with foreplay," she chuckled and smiled coyly.

"Right here?" he asked, still red. "We're not very close to Hotel Moscow."

"There's a hotel upstairs," she smiled. "We can have some fun there instead. Check please."

* * *

Once Balalaika paid the bill, they went to the hotel lobby to book a room; didn't matter the quality, as long as they had a free one. They got a room on the 8th floor, when they got into the elevator Rock immediately put his arms around his girlfriend and began kissing her.

"Quite frisky, aren't we?" she chuckled while also moaning. Rock groped one of her breasts and slid his other hand down to her nether regions. As he began rubbing he was surprised to discover she wasn't wearing any underwear! She took notice of his reaction. "It didn't seem necessary," she chuckled as he continued to rub her. The doors dinged open and there were a couple guests in the hallway, surprised by their amorous behavior. Rock and Balalaika blushed a bit but then shared a laugh as they walked towards their room. It was a nice room, typical of one attached to a high-end restaurant, with a large bed. There appeared to be a bottle of champaign in an ice bucket near the bed, Rock grinned wide at this. "What exactly are you thinking?" she asked with slight suspicion.

Rock took her by the hand and led her to the bed. "Take off your shoes," he said, slipping off his shoes, then going back for the bottle and ice bucket. Balalaika complied, still eyeing Rock as he came back with the items. He put his hands on her face and leaned in for a kiss, starting off slow and sweet but then turning passionate and breathy. He then began kissing her neck and collarbone, while untying the thin straps on her dress. He slowly pulled the front of the dress down, exposing her ample breasts, no matter how many times he saw them he looked at them with awe. Balalaika wouldn't admit to it, but it really turned her on how even after all the times he'd seen her naked, he still looked at her with the same amount of lust the first time she seduced him.

He sucked on her nipples briefly while massaging her breasts, licking feverishly. He then pulled away, removed his jacket, tie, and shirt, and grabbed an ice cube. He looked a bit nervous as he held the cube between two fingers. "I hope you don't mind." He then began rubbing the ice cube on her breasts, slowly but still enough to give Balalaika a shiver. "Is this ok?" he asked nervously. She didn't audibly answer, but she nodded as her cheeks turned red. He rubbed the cube over each nipple, sucking some of the water off each time, then slowly made his way to her naval, rubbing around her belly button. The dress was still around her waist, he turned her around so that he could see her ass as he slowly pulled it down. "Incredible," he said under his breath, but still loud enough for her to hear him. He began rubbing between her legs from behind, she moaned with ecstasy as he also licked her cheeks.

He reached out to grab another ice cube, rubbing it around her ass, making her cry with pleasure. She didn't see it, but he gave a devilish grin as he slid the cube into her folds, giving her quite a shock. "You're still very full of surprises!" she struggled to say, shivering internally, but in a good way. He pushed her front forward onto the bed. "Stay that way," he said in a commanding tone. He didn't often speak in such a tone, but she was glad to see him loosening up. He grabbed the bottle, popped the cork off and then began pouring a little bit of champaign and letting it drizzle slowly down her back. He pulled his pants down, now just in boxer shorts, then climbed over her to start lapping up some of the champaign that was on her back. She let out moans of pleasure as he poured more onto her, now pouring onto her amazing ass and sticking his face between her cheeks to lap more up.

He then turned her over, pouring more onto her belly and then breasts, slowly lapping it up along the way. He took a slight swig from the bottle, then while giving her a kiss shared some of the champaign with her directly. Rock then slid off his boxers, he was fully erect at this point, and he gently sat on top of Balalaika's midsection to insert his cock in between her tits. This was the first time they'd done it this way, Balalaika could tell from the look on his face he'd wanted to try this for a while. She guessed he'd seen it in various porno films, she's pretty sure she had too. He poured more champaign onto her breasts and this of course went on his cock as well. He began thrusting vigorously as they both moaned with great pleasure. He moved forward slightly so that she could then suck on the tip of his hard cock. She liked how his cock tasted tonight thanks to help from the champaign dribbling off it. She held onto his legs as she sucked vigorously, she loved the look in his eyes. Rock turned slightly to then begin inserting a couple fingers into her pussy, shoving in and out and rubbing the folds with the fingers that weren't inserted. They both came together, his load going completely into her mouth, she was than happy to drink as much of it up as she could. Rock lied next to her side, putting his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Was it good for you?" Rock chuckled.

"You can be too much at times," Balalaika chuckled back. "But, I guess I wouldn't love you otherwise." She turned bright red as soon as those words left her mouth. "Ok…I realize that's an early statement to make this early on in our relationship, and…"

She was interrupted by another kiss from Rock. "That's ok," he smiled at her. "I love you too." She smiled back, and they embraced each other again and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So, I hope people don't mind me having them exchange those words this early into the story. I just feel they've already been through a bunch together that it just feels right to me, who is the author after all lol. I also hope this latest sex scene was titillating for everyone! Hopefully the gap between this chapter and the next won't be as long, things have been a bit hectic in real life, but they've improved now. Till next time, stay tuned!


	10. Bathroom Confrontation

**Chapter 10: Bathroom Confrontation**

It was just another night in Roanapur for the Lagoon Company. They'd finished up another job and as usual went for some drinks at The Yellow Flag. An hour or so into binge drinking and Rock decided he needed to go take a leak. He was casually standing at a urinal when, as soon as he zipped up, he heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Revy, you've come into the men's room again," Rock said in a bit of slurred speech.

"Fuckin' dumb Jap piece of shit," the person behind him spoke. Rock recognized the voice right away. He raised his hands, slowly turned around and saw none other than Ronny the Jaws standing in front of him with a handgun. Rock's expression was very much that of indifference, partly because he was drunk, but also because this was the umpteenth time he'd had a gun pointed at him.

"What brings you here tonight, Ronny?" Rock asked casually, as if there wasn't a gun pointed right at his face.

"You suddenly got balls since ya started fuckin' that fried up Russkie bitch!" Ronny barked at Rock.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Rock asked.

"You nearly got me fucked up by Fry Face!" Ronny exclaimed, getting some spit on Rock's face.

"Pretty sure you did that to yourself, Dago," Rock blurted out. Under normal circumstances, he'd be more cordial. But, he was plastered.

"You fuckin' little shit!" exclaimed Ronny, grabbing Rock by his shirt collar. "Gimme one good reason I don't paint these walls with your fuckin' brains!?"

* * *

Just then, another click of a cocking gun could be heard.

"I'll give ya a few fuckin' good reasons, you Dago Wop cocksucker," answered the voice of Revy, her cutlass digging into the back of Ronny's head.

"Hey, Revy," Rock answered in a friendly manner, again as if there wasn't gun directly pointed at him.

"Hey, Rock," Revy answered back. "Makin' some new friends here?"

"What the fuck are ya doin' in the men's room, Two Hands?" Ronny interrupted the banter, clearly with some panic in his voice. "Your balls ain't big enough to qualify ya to be in here."

"Your one to fuckin' talk, metal mouth," Revy chuckled. "I doubt your meatballs have even properly dropped yet. Even then, mine would still be ten times the size of yours." Rock chuckled at Revy's remark, it clearly annoyed Ronny that they weren't taking his threat seriously.

"Fuckin' chink bitch!" replied Ronny. "Ya think I won't shoot this cocksucker?"

"No, I don't," she answered, digging the barrel a little harder into the back of Ronny's head.

"And what the fuck makes ya think I won't?" he asked.

"Cuz if ya do," she began. "You're gonna have all of Hotel Moscow comin' down on ya faster than one of your priests goin' down on an altar boy. I'm sure ya know what the feels like, Ronny. Bet it wasn't too long ago some man of the cloth was stickin' it deep down your throat." Again, this made Rock laugh.

"Fuckin' little shit," Ronny exclaimed, smacking Rock with his gun. Revy then took out her other cutlass and fired a shot right next to Ronny's ear. He immediately feel to his knees screaming.

"Ya fuckin' cunt!" he cried out, his ears ringing. As he prepared to turn around, Revy kicked his gun out of his hand, kicked him once, then grabbed him, and pushed him into a stall, dunking his head in an unflushed toilet. "Mother fuckin' bitch!" he cried out when she pulled his head back out. She then smacked his head on the seat and took her grip off him, at this point a knot was forming on his forehead. "Your fuckin' dead, Two Hands! You and your fuckin' Jap buddy!" Revy retorted with a kick to his crotch, causing Ronny to double over in pain, holding himself.

"Well, whaddya know!" she cackled gleefully. "Ya do have balls!" She looked over at Rock who was rubbing his head. "Go back out to the bar, Rocky Baby." Rock didn't say anything, he just walked out like nothing was going on. Revy walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. "We don't want any more interruptions now, do we Ronny?" She casually lit a cigarette as Ronny crawled out of the stall, still wet and covered in piss and shit. "Damn! You stink! Still, it's a major improvement over your cheap ass cologne."

"Ya fuckin' kill me and you're dead, bitch!" he groaned.

"Who said I was gonna kill ya?" she asked rhetorically. "I ain't that fuckin' stupid. I do that, and I'll have a bunch of greasy goombas huntin' me down."

"And ya think that won't fuckin' happen once I'm out of this bar?" he asked angerly.

"No, and here's why," she began. "Ya kill me, I'm assuming ya go after Rock next. And Fry Face ain't gonna suspect anyone else of killin' him cept you. And I'm sure ya've heard the word on the street that the two ain't secretly fuckin' each other's brains out. The two got a romance goin' on. So, ya kill her boyfriend, she'll make sure the last moments of your life are the most painful fuckin' experience anyone's ever had." She gave Ronny a moment to process all of what she said, the look on his face clearly meant he got just how stupid he'd been. "Looks like my words managed to penetrate that greasy hair of yours." She then snuffed out her cigarette on Ronny's forehead, he cried out some in pain and Revy just cackled. "Catch ya later Ronny!"

* * *

She then unlocked the door and casually walked back to the bar where Rock, Dutch and Benny were still sitting and drinking.

"What the fuck was all that noise?" Dutch asked.

"There was a bad clog in the shitter," replied Revy, lighting another cigarette. "I took care of it."

Just then, Ronny came walking out of the bathroom, clothes still dripping from Revy's attack. Everyone in there simply eyed him, doing their best not to give any sort of reaction. Ronny may have been an insufferable shit, but he still had power in Roanapur.

"What the fuck are all you cocksucker's lookin' at!?" he shouted, nobody dared say anything. Some of his men came to his aide.

"What happened, Boss?" one of them asked. Ronny looked over at Revy, who gave him a wicked smile and coyly waved.

"Just had a bit of slip in the bathroom," he replied. "Hey, Bao, ya need to clean your bathroom's better!" The owner of the Yellow Flag said nothing. "Let's just get the fuck outta here!" Once he was out of the bar, everyone just went back to their regular behavior.

"What the fuck did you do, Revy?" Dutch asked with clear anger in his voice.

"Dumb fuckin' Wop tried to kill Rock," she answered bluntly, downing back some Bacardi. "Ya think Fry Face wouldn't start war over that shit? Relax, Dutchy, I had a pleasant talk with Ronny, he ain't gonna do shit. At least, not for a while."

Dutch didn't say anything back, he decided to just let it go and get back to drinking.

* * *

AN: New chapter! WOOT! Sorry for the delays on this one, I just got more caught up in my other story to really focus on this one. This particular scenario I had in my head for quite some time. Not sure where all this will lead, not anything like a full-scale war, but a major shootout is certainly possible. Stay tuned!


	11. Um, I Fell!

**Chapter 11: Um, I Fell!**

Rock was in Balalaika's office doing some actual paperwork, and he was clearly. His eye was still swollen from the other night in the Yellow Flag when Ronny the Jaws smacked him with his gun in the bathroom. Balalaika hadn't said anything to him yet, but you'd have to be blind not to notice the bruise, and Rock wasn't sure how she'd react if he told her the truth. The only noise in the room was the ticking clock, Rock shuffling some paperwork around, and Balalaika taking drags of her cigar.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got that bruise on your face?" she finally spoke in a matter of fact tone. Rock let out a mild gulp, he wasn't sure if telling the truth would be better or worse in this situation. If he told the truth, it could mean starting a war. If he lied, it could mean unspeakable things being done to him and disappearing off the face of the earth.

"Um, I fell," he finally replied, he felt lying was the best option. "I was the Yellow Flag the other night, had too much to drink, and I slipped and hit my head on the bar. I get a little carried away when I drink, especially when Revy and I have drinking contests."

Balalaika took a final drag of her cigar, snuffed it out, then stood up and approached Rock, getting a few inches from his face. She looked at him with great intensity, his face started to turn red and sweat bullets. "I don't appreciate lying, Rokuro," she finally spoke. The way she said his proper name, he couldn't help but be a little turned on, but he was way more scared than aroused.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" he asked nervously, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"You really expect me to believe that you just fell while drinking?" she rhetorically asked coldly, arching one eyebrow. She stood there patiently, waiting for Rock to confess.

"Ok, fine!" he finally exclaimed. "I'll tell you the truth. But, please promise not to get mad." She didn't answer, she just kept staring. "Ronny the Jaws confronted me at the Yellow Flag the other night, in the restroom. He had a gun pointed at me, but then Revy showed up, and because I laughed at one her jokes towards Ronny, he smacked me with his gun." She still remained silent. "But then Revy kicked his ass. I wasn't there for the entire conversation, but I'm assuming she talked him out of trying to kill me."

Balalaika stood up straight, crossed her arms, and kept staring at Rock. "You cracked a lot faster than I expected," she finally spoke. "Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"I was nervous," he replied. "I just didn't know how you'd react to this. I didn't want you starting a war just because I got assaulted in a bathroom." There was another moment of silence, Rock wasn't sure if he was less nervous or more nervous. Then, to his surprise, Balalaika began laughing jovially, so much so that she had to lean for a moment against her desk. He was very confused, to say the least. "Um…I don't really see what's so fun-" he was interrupted by her shoving her tongue in his mouth. For a moment he was just sitting there, before he finally joined in.

When she pulled away from the kiss, Rock had a dopey look on his face, giving her a brief chuckle. "You really thought I'd go to war because you were mildly assaulted?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. He just blushed brightly; he really should've known better. "Now, if that stupid dago had killed you, I can't guarantee what I'd do. But we live in Roanapur, if I killed every person that gave you a scrape or bruise, well, I'd lose most of my business deals. I'm sure Two Hands has given you a fair share, and not just from binge drinking."

"That's a fair point," Rock replied with embarrassment in his voice.

"You are so adorable sometimes," she chuckled while pinching one his cheeks.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you," he replied, again with embarrassment in his voice.

She then yanked him up by his shirt collar and gave him another kiss. "I'll let it slide this time," she said sultriness in her voice. "You're going to have to make it up to me though."

* * *

Balalaika lead Rock into her bedroom, arms and mouths all over each other, getting their clothes off as quickly as they could. She was wearing black, lacy lingerie today. He wondered she always wore lacy stuff, or just on days they were together. Not that it mattered, she could wear anything, and he'd still see her as a goddess. He pulled the cups down slightly, just enough for her erect nipples to pop out, and began sucking on them like mad. He then licked from the nipple back up to her mouth, sliding his hand down her panties, rubbing her folds a little before sticking a finger in her already soaking pussy. He loved the noises she made, it made is cock ache with anticipation.

He laid her on the edge of her bed, sliding her panties off and continuing to go down on her, lapping up all the juices he could. He shot back up to give her another kiss, keeping some fingers inside her, she was trembling with ecstasy. "Get that cock out," she commanded, he gladly complied. She crouched down at his fully erect member, licking her lips at how impressive it was. She looked up him, smiled devilishly, then began stroking his cock. She started gently at first, but then began to work up some speed, using both hands, before she finally pulled him into her mouth.

Rock could feel Balalaika's tongue wrapping around his cock while she sucked on it, was so amazing. She took her mouth off it for a moment to lick every inch from the balls to the very tip, something she did a few times before taking it all back into her mouth. She let him go again, letting some saliva drip between her amazing tits. Rock slapped on her tits a bit before sticking it in between and rubbing up and down vigorously. She got back up to her feet, rubbing his cock with one hand, putting her other hand around his neck and kissing him. "You want to fuck me now?" she asked veraciously, he could really only not.

They climbed onto the bed, with Balalaika lying on her back. Rock started rubbing his cock against the folds of her pussy, both were making sounds of pleasure. He finally entered her, and she said something dirty in Russian, he leaned over her as he continued to thrust as fast as he could. Their bodies got closer as they kissed each other, then she flipped him over and began gyrating in circles. He planted both his hands on her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Balalaika could tell Rock was reaching the finish line, she pulled him towards her for another kiss as the two climaxed. They fell sideways, still embracing each other, breathing and sweating heavily after the session they just went through.

"If that's my punishment for lying, I might do it more often," Rock chuckled. Balalaika joined in on the laughter as they continued to embrace each other.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to come out with a new chapter! I was in a bit of a creative block on where to take this story, plus I got occupied working on my movie review site. Thanks to everyone who's been patient with me, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!


End file.
